


Remember me for centuaries

by Suedoesknowwhattowrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, King Kageyama Tobio, King Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suedoesknowwhattowrite/pseuds/Suedoesknowwhattowrite
Summary: An Idol AU where you work your way up to becoming an Idol, living along other aspiring bands like Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa and Nekoma. Life as a trainee among such a chaotic group of people is not easy.I'm bad at summaries i'm sorry.I know idol and music AUs and fanfiction including music are very 2013 but Centuaries from Fall Out Boys fits Oikawa too well so i just have to.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader





	Remember me for centuaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head at the audition Yachi definitely sang Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez and Kyoko sang Riverside by Agnes Obel
> 
> l/n -> last name | f/n -> first name

You had started as a trainee when you were about fifteen. Entering the Tokyo Music Agency wasn't a dream of your's or anything at the time but you had been dragged to an audition by a friend of yours who didn't want to go alone, she was a very easily anxious girl and you knew this meant a lot to her, so if your presence could help then you wouldn't dare refuse. You really were not expecting anything out of this. Yachi had the cheerful attitude (when she wasn't panicking), the voice and the face for this type of things, there was no doubt in you that she would pass the audition. And she did. But you were not expecting that you would as well, despite how she hyped you up. Sure you sang well enough, your looks were not horrible, though looking at every other girls around you that day it felt like they were, but you were not anything special. Especially compared to the others aspiring trainees. You sat in the auditorium next to Yachi, awaiting for the result casually, doing your best to get her to relax. The judges came in and loudly called the lucky selected.

"Mogami Kyoko."

You watched as a grogeous girl with glasses rose about two rows in front of you. From where you were you could only see part of her profil. You could see the small beautymark below her mouth, slightly toward the left. Her aura was what you could only describe as elegant. She seemed so much more mature and down to earth than you, Yachi or any other girls in the room, especially the pretencious ones.

"Yachi Hitoka."

The blond girl next to you rose up, almost stumbling out of her seat before standing straight as a stick, stutering a "yes" in a voice that was much to loud before turning a bit red. You smiled at her with endearment and pride.

"l/n f/n"

You're eyes widdened as you truned you head back to the judges who were scanning the room to find you. Yachi nuddged your feet with her own, speaking between her teeth, telling you to get up. The judged looked back at his paper sheet before looking back up and calling again.

"l/n f/n?"

Yachi nuddged you again and you came back to yourself and rose up slowly, voicing a still surprised "yes", your mouth staying a little agap even after you spoke.

"You three have been selected, all the others can go home! Better luck next time !"

Some girls exited with a frown, a grunt others with a sad face or river or tears while you stood there completly stunned. You're expression didn't change when Yachi excitingly draggued you by the hand toward the judges who had asked you to follow them.

And that's how it all started. As soon as your school year was over, which was probably about 4 month later, you moved in with Yachi and Kyoko in one of the agency's dorm and started training to hopefully become pros one day.

Yachi shook you out of your thoughts when she saw you frozed in front of the bathroom miror, halfway through tying your hair up.

"Hey y/n ! I know you're pretty but you can't just stare at yourself all day! It's breakfast time!"

"Don't be ridiculous..." You sighed, finishing your ponytail and following her and Kyoko to the cafeteria.

Pretty huh? You didn't feel that pretty when you arrived at the cafeteria, seeing all the beautiful girls and boys around you always ended up making you feel a little self coscious. You were definitely not the confident type most of the time. Though sometimes, with the right musics or the right circompstences, something in you would shift.

A voice called you're three names and you turned to a group of eight boys, three waving at you in an obnoxious manner. As usual Yachi returned their cheer, Kyoko walked over in an elegant silence and you lowered you're head a little as you followed. Kyoko was led by the two young men that called your names to sit between them as they looked at her like the goddess she was. And Yachi was pulled over by an enthusiastic red head. You sat at the end of the table next to a young man with grey hair and a beautymark next to his eye and sighed. He chukled a little.

"It's been almost a year since you guys eat with us in the morning, you should be use to it by now."

"I am Sugawara-senpai, I am. But they're just..." you waved the fork you had grabbed on your tray toward them.

"Noisy." You both said at the same time before giggling. The tan black hair man next to Sugawara screamed at the two boys bothering Kyoko.

"Noya, Tanaka enough you're making to much noise!"

Your giggles turned into laughs as he was now obviously making more noises than they did. You scanned the table with a smile. The ginger hair boy next to Yachi, Hinata Shoyo, was excitingly talking about new dance moves. Next to him Tobio Kageyama was absent mindly sipping on a carton of milk, staying coscious that none of Hinata's heractic movements spilled any of it. In front of you Yamagucchi Tadashi, a young man about your age, smile embarassingly, if not apologetically at nothing in particular, probably at the world itself for the disturbance his friends were making while next to him a tall blond guy with glasses ate his food peacefully, glancing annoyingly at the source of the noises every now and then. You smile happily and Suga nudged with his elbow.

"Not so bad is it ?"

"Karasuno is an handful." You chuckled.

Suga smiled apologetically. "Yeah, i know."

You nearly snorted and chocked on your orange juice. "You were included in that you know! You're always supporting their antics !"

After offering you a fakely offended expression that made you laugh again you two returned to your food.

It had been about a year since Yachi Kyoko and you had integrated the agence. Kyoko knew Daichi and Suga from highschool, as well as Noya because his boyfriend was also one of her ex-classmate, so when they arrived it was only natural for them to catch up and stick together. Tanaka took a quick liking in Kyoko -quick as in: the first time she entered the room- Kyoko rejected him on the spot, so he settled for being his obnoxious fanboy self and how this didn't disturb Kyoko you really wouldn't know. Anyways the fact was that Karasuno was now "your friend group". And despite being chaotic and loud, it was, as Suga said, "not so bad".

" _Yahoo~_ "

A voice rang near your ear, startled you nearly choked on the juice you were drinking and spilled the remaining of the glass on your shirt before getting up abruptly and turning around, knowing exactly who did that and being more than willing to lightly punch his shoulder to show your discontentment, but his hand grabed your half raise fist before you could do anything.

"Oikawa-senpai why do you have to be this annoying this early in the morning!" You half whined half scowld with an half pouting half frowing face earning a laugh from the brunet in front of you.

Oikawa Tooru had been a trainee at the agency for about two years, he was really popular and a lot thought he might make his debut soon with the rest of his group, Aoba Johsai. His teasing wasn't unusual though you couldn't remember why he took a liking in teasing you in the first place. You two had a few encounters, a duo together and next thing you knew, things had escalated.

Your friends were use to it by now, though they were never really comfortable when he was around, especially since him and Kageyama didn't quite get along. Kageyama had been here for about as long as you and though he wasn't popular per say he was talented and progressed quickly, extremely quickly, threatening Oikawa's current place as number one in the agency.

The angecy had some type of rating system on different things: best rapper, singer, dancer, writter. On the male section Oikawa had been occupying the place of the best singer for quite sometimes now, you didn't know really how long, but he was already number one when you arrived, which made you wonder how come he had not debuted yet. The other first places beside the leader of Aoba Johsai were Kuroo Tetsuroo as best rapper, Bokuto Kotaro as best dancer and Ujishima Wakatoshi as best writter. The four boys had such a different type of charisma that the four of their pictures align next to one another on the wall always made you giggle a bit.

You were drag back to earth by Suga, still sitted tugging at the back of your shirt with a worried face.

"l/n, are you alright?"

You smiled apologetically and were about to say that you were fine when a certain someone answered in your place.

"I'm sure she is!" Oikawa said with a charming smile that almost maybe you cringe but you didn't have time to react as, having moved the hand holding your fist to your wrist when you're mind was wandering, he tugged on your arm to follow after him. "Come i'll help you get that stain off."

You knew that was not at all what he had in mind, and if you had any doubt about it a simple glance at his eyes and the way he smirked was enough to convince you.

Barely five minutes later you're t-shirt was off and you two were furiously making out in one of the many changing rooms.

Earlier you had thought about how the right music and right circomptences could make you confident. Well Oikawa Tooru's voice was the right music and his hands on you were the right circomptences. You had no hesitation on kissing him back as he pushed you against the closed door, you knew where you were heading as soon as you heard his voice near your ear minutes earlier. You had no hesitation to take off his clothes when he started taking off yours. And you had no hesitation when you two became one once agian in the intimacy of the tight space. It wasn't the first time and it would probably not be the last. 

> _The first two month when you arrived he didn't think much more of you than he did of any other girl in the agency, despite finding you slightly more to his taste, but one day he found himself in front of you as you were humming, walking back to your dorm after a rough dance morning session. You were looking down at the floor and when you saw his feet enter your visual range, right before you could bump into him, your voice got cought in your throat and you stopped humming instently, a bit self cosciousness rising in you as your eyes met his. Taking a quick step backwards you appologized before looking down again and stepping to the side. If he had taken one step on the other side you two could have gone by each other without a problem but has he stood in the middle of the small corridor you couldn't really pass and after a minute you rose your head with a confused expression, meeting his eyes still laying on you. You offered a small, shy smile before inquring in a weak though earnestly worried tone:_
> 
> _"Oikawa-senpai? Is something wrong?"_
> 
> _For some reason his name on your tongue made him blink a little. He didn't know what exactly had hypnotized him at that moment, was it your figure in that workout outifit? The slight layer of sweat on your shoulder blades? The way the strings of hair that had escaped their attatched framed your face ? Your voice and the unknown song that softly escaped past your lips? Or the beauty of your eyes and adorable expression when you looked up at him? He really couldn't figure it out. But he knew what he wanted at that moment. Oikawa was no stranger to physical attraction and the pleasure of intimacy, he had had his fair share of it and with how good he looked who would expect otherwhise ? Though his attraction to someone was never quite like the one he had for you. There had been multiple girls he had found attractive, really attractive, but with you, it was almost somekind of facination. He got closer to your face with a flirty smile._
> 
> _"Oh~ you know who i am ? I'm honoured..." his eyed you up and down making you feel more self coscious than you already were after him being that close. "And who might you be?"_
> 
> _The question, the closeness, the flirtiness in his voice and the way his eyes were now diving into yours overwhelmed you and it's only when he hummed questionningly that you noticed you had forgoten to answer._
> 
> _"l/n f/n." Whether your voice was too low, too loud, too shy or too plain you didn't really know, you couldn't really hear yourself over the sound of your heart beat and the way his proximity overwhelmed your senses._
> 
> _He backed off a bit, shooting you a charming smile, but something in it felt different than the one he would usually wear among the crowds and on the pictures you saw, something felt more genuine._
> 
> _"Well, Nice to meet you l/n." He offered you his hand and you looked at it, at your, at it and then back at his face._
> 
> _"Hm, i'm really sweaty right now so um- i'll shake your hand another time ?" You said with an embarassed laugh. He chuckled and gave you a nod._
> 
> _"I'll look forward to that." His smile did not leave his lips as he step aside and went on his merry way. He looked back at you after a few steps, thinking, hoping, convinced that you would be looking his way, but to his surprised you had already dissapeared around the corner._
> 
> _After that he kept coming back to you like a moth to a shining light, annoying you, teasing you, looking for what would make you tick. The first month it made you slightly uncomfortable as you didn't quite know why the young man was doing that, the idea that he was annoying you because he was bored was the most logical thing you could find. The second month however, you caught up on what he was on about by the way he looked at you and the way his hand lingered on your shoulder when he was teasing you, the way his thigh was pressed to yours when he joined you for lunch one day where you were alone. You were flaterred and you started subtely flirting back._ _You would grab his arm sometimes when he would make you laugh, letting go of him slowly, fingers caressing his skin and a teasing smile. The daring, amused look that shined in your eyes made him clench his jaw from time to time as he f_ _oug_ _ht to keep control of himself._
> 
> _The end of the third month after your meeting with Oikawa also signed the close beginning of your sixtieth month in the angency. Your were anounced that you would be paired with one of your senpai for duos, so they could evaluate the progress you made since you entered the corporation. And just your luck, you’re partner was to be Oikawa Tooru. The pairings had been made so that the best skills of the older trainee were what the newbies lacked. They didn’t tell you which skills it was, but looking at Oikawa you figured it must have been something along the line of audacity, tenacity or charms, you weren’t exactly sure but the point was, you had less than a month to work on a song (they had given you a base for the instrumental but you would have to develop it) and a choregraphy for your exam and that was definitely not enough time, you knew being an idol was living under pressure but that was a lot of it, too much for you to bare. But you were paired with Oikawa and « giving up » was not part of his vocabulary, so you were gonna have to give it your all as well._
> 
> _You started trying to work on the song together and the first few days you were tired of how much extra-hours of work he would make you go through. You still had dancing and singing class through the day and were only freed around the middle of the afternoon to work on the project so many duo would share dinner together and keep discussing over it. But you two, you got lunch, dinner, and worked for a good two hours more after that. You barely had time to breath. Thankfully his friend and best dancer of Aoba Johsai, Iwaizumi Hajime, was there to force him to get some rest, which meant you could rest too. After a while however you adaptated to how much work he put into it, when it technically was your assignment not his, and that made you want to put in just as much._
> 
> _Toward the end of the first week, you were stretching in the dancing room, waiting for your partner, slightly concerned because Oikawa Tooru was never late to practice. You always arrived on time or a couple minutes before and each time he was already there._
> 
> _As you were on the floor, extending your upper body toward your legs to stretch your back, you heard the door open and when you looked up Oikawa was standing still at the entrance, watching you._
> 
> _He had felt his breath hitched when he walked in on you. He couldn’t help but stand there, feeling hypnotized by the sight, swallowing back the thoughts of what he wanted to do to you at that exact moment. He took a deep breath before taking a few long strides in your direction. Soon he was standing right in front of you, letting a note book fall before you. You took a look at the writing in it. On the left page there was a few scribbles, words had been crossed, blacked out, others circled. On the right page the selected ideas, along with a few other ones had been ordered neatly. A theme, some sentences he had selected as potential lyrics. You looked back up to him with an incredulous expression._
> 
> _«_ _Really ? »_
> 
> _He hummed looking at you with a sly smile. « Not up for a challenge ? »_
> 
> _You thought for a minute. It’s true it was a challenge, you didn't feel confident enough to pull off something like that yet. But if you did manage to pull it off, then you would definitely have succeeded the exercise._
> 
> _Plus he was_ _**daring** _ _you to do it._
> 
> _And if there was anyone you could sing about such a theme with right now it was definitely with the leader of Aoba Johsai. To be good a performance needed to look genuine and you wouldn't have a hard time to make it look genuine, because it would be. You knew for a fact that he was aware you would accept if he asked you that way and you knew he was planning on using this to tease you. But now you were only determined to turn things around and tease him instead._
> 
> _«_ _Bet. » was the only answer you gave him, a smile smilar to his drawing itself on your lips._
> 
> _You worked on the lyrics late at night and so did he. You compared them at lunch, both of you trying to neither laugh nor blush. You agreed on them and the way they should be ordered on that same day, and after using the afternoon to work on the dance, you both went to one of the singing practice room to try it out in the evening._
> 
> _The tension in the small room was so intense you thought your knees might just give out._
> 
> _Toward the end of the second week, you were back in the sound proof room, like you had been almost every evening by now, and you felt it was all coming together quite nicely. Ever since you started working with Oikawa the pressure you felt on your shoulders had considerably lifted. The exam was in a few days but you had no doubt you guys would be ready. However, if the first time_ _you had thought_ _your knees might give out, this time the air in the room was so much thicker than the first time, something you didn’t even think possible, that you might as well have passed out, especially when the microphone suddenly turned off and you did not even have the time to open your eyes before a hand yanked on your arm and your back hit the foamed wall. After that you kept them purpously shut. You knew it was Oikawa in front of you, first because you were the only one in this room and it was locked, second because his smell was intoxicating. You were aware of how close he was by the way his breath caressed your skin and that if you opened your eyes, you would dive in to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. You were determined to keep your eyes closed._
> 
> _But then you heard him growl in your ear._
> 
> _«_ _Look at me. »_
> 
> _And just like that the determination was gone, your eyes openned and things happened exactly the way you thought they would._
> 
> _However neither of you had expected things to escalate so quickly. You both thought it would be an incredible make out session that would leave you weak and light headed, but once your mouths collided you couldn’t stop until you both had pleasured the other. You drowned in his dazed brown eyes, and he really didn’t look like he was doing much better._
> 
> _«_ _Fuck... » You exhaled at the same time, breath still wavering._
> 
> _The timing had you both chuckling softly._
> 
> _You almost fell down when he released his hold on you. He bragged a little, a pride smile on his lips until you jabbed him in the ribs calling him an asshole._
> 
> _« What happened to « Oikawa-senpai », hm ? » He teased you and you scoffed._
> 
> _You smirk slightly as you remembered the way Iwaizumi called him constantly. Looking him in the eyes you gave him your sweetest most innocent smile._
> 
> _«_ _Shittykawa-senpai. »_
> 
> _You burst into a fit of laughter at his offended expression that soon turned into a pout. He kept whining while you tried to make yourself as presentable and inconspicuous as you could before interupting his pleas._
> 
> _«_ _I think we should leave training here for today. My voice is a bit tired.»_
> 
> _«_ _Oh, I bet. » Oikawa smirked and you gave him the middle finger before making you way to the door. You heard him laugh before you exit and couldn’t help be chuckle as well._
> 
> _The next few days you two managed to keep your hands to yourselves for the most part, though he would grab you by the hips as he placed himself behind you during the part where you both sang together. But Oikawa was serious in his work that was somehow kind of contagious._
> 
> _The day of the exam arrived quickly. The male new recruits had passed the day before and you were slightly stressed about the way Hinata kept talking about it at dinner and breakfast, though thanks to Sugawara who would give you a few, slightly violent, pat on the back when he saw your face, and the fact that Yachi was completely freaking out, kept you from being too anxious._
> 
> _Sugawara was actually in the auditorium where you would be performing for the instructors as he was in a group with another new trainee. You could see why they had been paired together as the girl seemed rather distant and, not to be mean or anything, quite dull, especially sitting beside Sugawara and his enthusiastic quirkiness. You were somewhat reassure by his presence. In the past five months you had taken a liking in his cheerful personality and, sometime agressive, kindness. He was really supportive of everybody, and you had felt bad for him, knowing Kageyama had taken his place as lead singer nearly as soon as he entered the agency. You actually talked to him about it the day before the exam. He had looked at you seriously, more seriously than you had ever seen him, saying that all he wanted was to keep singing and dancing, and he refused to be pitied. You had smiled at him and told him that you admired his mindset, but that if it ever became too much to bare, he could always come to you for a pick-me-up._
> 
> _You wouldn’t have known but it was at this moment that Sugawara Koushi had fully and admitedly fallen for you. Sugawara is a driven person and he was honestly planning on telling you the next day, once your turn on the scene was over. But after your performance his heart had sinked to his stommach, he could only be glad he and his partner had taken the exam before you, either way he didn’t know how he would have pushed through._
> 
> _After exhaling one last time, you and Oikawa exchanged a slight chuckle, because of the togetherness of your breathing. It relaxed you both. You entered the stage and you saw Sugawara in the bleachers giving you two thumbs up and a bright smile. You smiled back and took your place on the stage._
> 
> _[Take a break to go listen to Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland]_
> 
> _Somehow the tension that rose between you and Oikawa while you were performing left you more breathless than the performance in itself. But you were also convince that this performance was even better than when you got everything right during your last rehearsal the evening of the previous day, and that the atmosphere had definitely something to do with it. When you turned back to the judges they seemed surprised but satisfied. They said you had passed the exercise, that your confidence was better than before and that you had understood your assets and what they expected from you. You thanked them and looked toward Sugawara with a smile, but he wasn’t there anymore._
> 
> _But you neither had the time nor the will to focus on it, thoughts to clouded by Oikawa and the lingering feeling that appeared in the lowest part of your stomach when you two were on stage. The way he grabbed your arm and dragged you in the closest empty sound proof room told you it was mutual. When the door closed behind you it was like everything that had built up the last few days while you were focusing on training blew up now that your assignment was over and done with. And just like that you and Oikawa became one for the first time. You became one with someone for the first time, though honestly the concept of virginity didn’t mean anything to you._

And now here you were, slightly less than six months later, in his arms and out of breath.

"Seriously? That early in the morning ?" You gave him a look of dissaproval and he chuckled helping you on your still wobbly legs.

"Couldn't help it you look too good with your hair up like this. Makes me want to pull on it."

You rolled your eyes. "Oikawa-senpai my hair is always up like this."

"And i always want to pull on it." he whispered in your ear with an husky voice before nibbling on it.

"Alright, alright, enough!" You giggled and pushed him away slightly. "We got a dream to chase after!" You saw him open his mouth as you were putting your clothes back on and spoke before he could. "And no it isn't running after me because of some dirty dream you had last night. " He raised his hands in defense and chuckled, getting dressed himself.

"You know me too well l/n."

"After six month of you dragging me in every possible private room of the agency to rearange my guts I would hope so." You snickered and he whined.

"You make it sound like it's all my fault..." He walked up to you, his body but a centimeter away from yours "with the way you talk how can you blame me for not resisting?" You saw him shift and you knew he was about to grip your hips and kiss your neck so you nuddged him away again.

"I know that it won't get **you** late, but **I** have to go get change because a certain **someone** decided the best way to ask me for sex was to make me spill my juice."

A smirk grew on his face and you frowned.

"Oikawa-senpai don't you even dare make that dirty joke."

"Okay, fine." He said trailing off on the "i" before chuckling and designating the door with a swift movement of his hand. "Ladies first."

You left the room with a huff, making sure no one was to see you and made your way back to your dorm to get change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, let me know if you did, what song you would have sang at the audition, and if there is a song that you would like me to try and incorporate into the story! I'll be gladly too if it fits into the plot or inspires me something !
> 
> The first chapter is longer than i would usually write so the next chapters will probably be a bit shorter than this!


End file.
